


【咕哒汪】胁迫

by SamidareLB



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamidareLB/pseuds/SamidareLB
Summary: 一次失败的告白，与一次成功的图谋不轨。
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Reader
Kudos: 8





	【咕哒汪】胁迫

*藤丸立香男xLancer库丘林，My Room内咕哒打直球的故事，文如其名没有双箭头，也没什么意义，只是我想吃枪右了。  
正文：  
“喜欢你！”藤丸立香鞠了一个九十度的躬，“请考虑和我交往试试！”  
南极的低温理应对这迦勒底内的房间没有任何影响，然而空气却确实仿佛被冻结了。  
沉默，沉默。过了很久藤丸立香才感知到头顶传来的掌心的温度，库丘林打破了如死水般的沉默，笑着揉揉他的头：“你小子这不是挺会开玩笑的嘛。”  
藤丸立香抬首眨眨眼：“哎？”  
“喔，你该不会是认真的吧。”库丘林挑起一边的眉毛，伸出食指在他和自己之间来回戳戳，“我们什么的不可能啦，不可能。”  
告白者本来脑袋发热，年长者这轻飘飘的结论轰却地砸到了他头顶，原本发烫到快沸腾的血液也随之慢慢冷却，他昏昏沉沉的脑袋里仅剩的理智拼出三个大字：拒 绝 了。  
好像是中了美杜莎的魔眼，藤丸立香能感觉到自己的心又或者是整个身体比石像还僵硬，伴随着“不可能不可能”的背景音，正在一寸寸裂开。  
回过神来，库丘林在他面前挥挥手却无果后，嘟嘟囔囔地朝着My Room的出口动身要走。藤丸立香急了，快步冲上去：“认真的！我是认真的！”  
“虽然你说过想要好女人！”他拽住枪兵的手腕，“但实在没有那种缘分的话，稍微考虑一下好男人也不可以吗？”  
“……”库丘林扭头稍微低首看向牵住自己的固执的年轻人，本想摆个严肃的表情，还是没忍住破功了，“噗哈哈哈哈哈什么啊，能说出这种话……你还真是可爱啊。”  
“我对性别方面倒没什么禁忌啦。”库丘林用空出来的手擦了擦眼角笑出来的泪水，捏捏他的脸颊，“嗯嗯我懂的，我经常陪在你身边，而你这小鬼大好的青春期全在拯救世界，没谈过恋爱，对吧？会把对兄长的仰慕当成喜欢也不是奇怪的事，这不是你的错误。”  
“不过你啊，就不要再说什么想和我在一起的事情了。”情绪急转直下，没有调笑，没有轻佻，库丘林的声音沉稳得出奇，猩红的双眸凝视着御主，“如果是我平时的举动让你有误会的话，忘了吧。人类和英灵之类的，没有这种可能性。”  
即使在被竖瞳盯着，藤丸立香依然没有撒开手，他咬了咬牙，深吸一口气，“不是的！不只把你当兄长，我想和你一起生活，想要和你待在一起，想要亲你…，喜欢你。”  
他好像怕库丘林没听明白似的，用最真挚的声音重复了一遍：“喜欢你。”  
库丘林闻言摸摸下巴：“嗯，那就来亲吧。”  
“诶、诶？！”藤丸立香怀疑大脑处理信息的某个部位出现大问题。  
库丘林瞥了一眼小孩子似的仍没想起放开自己的御主：“我说，来亲一下吧。这是你的愿望对吧？这样实现以后，就把今天这件事都忘了吧。”  
这会轮到藤丸立香说不出话来。  
他盯着那稍微仰视才能看清全貌的英俊面庞，心脏咚咚乱跳，他的喉结上下滚动一番，干涩的声音从喉头缓缓吐出：“不要。来做吧。”  
“只要这一次就好。”他轻声提议，“然后就当今天的一切都没发生过。”  
“啥？”库丘林吓了一跳，连忙挣脱藤丸立香的手，后退几步，“驳回驳回，老子可不对未成年下手！等你能喝酒再说这种事吧！”  
气氛陡然冷凝，最会照顾人的从者本不应该让谈话的对方陷入冷场的局面，只是这时没有人在考虑这个。  
“但我想对你下手，我想，和你。”藤丸立香揪了揪衣摆，“只要这一次，以后不会再提了！也不会再让你困扰，拒绝了我那么多次，仅仅答应这一件事也不可以吗？”

“这样真的可以吗？”藤丸立香有些手足无措，尽管不怀希望地说出了无理的要求，他没想到库丘林会真的同意。大脑还没从宕机中反应过来，蓝色的枪兵就单手抱起他摔到了柔软的床上。  
正曲身的从者闻言啧了声，伸手抓住他的腿拽到床沿，库丘林半蹲下来，把他的腰带通通解开，丢到了地板上，金属与地面相撞发出“叮”的响声，在这寂静的房间中格外刺耳。藤丸立香不知道眼睛该看向哪里，眼神飘忽了一会，最终回落到面前正跪在两膝间的人身上。  
内裤也被褪去，下半身坦然暴露在空气中，藤丸立香尴尬地抓了抓床单，他刚要开口说“如果太为难的话其实…”这之类的话，然而性器突然被温热的口腔包裹住，所有扫兴的话都在这一瞬间变成了鼻腔中发出的闷哼。  
最敬爱的人此刻正伏在他身下，认真地缓缓吞吐，碍事的辫子垂到耳边，也顺着他的动作在半空中晃动，为了不含到头发，他不时要将辫子撩到耳后。这仿佛梦境般的香艳景色使藤丸立香浑身的血液向下半身流去，然而触感和吮吸时的水声却在提醒他：这是真实的。  
少年情不自禁地将手抚上人的后颈，无意识地在一通胡乱摸索中拨弄着库丘林的耳垂，换来的是颇含不满的瞪视，而这没有任何恶意的眼神却让他心中仿佛被什么击中了似的，他向枪兵绽开了傻乎乎的笑容。库丘林愣了会，旋即低头努力地向下吞去，藤丸立香能感觉到他甚至戳到了库丘林的喉咙，狭窄的通道容纳着本不该承受的事物，刺激感传遍了藤丸立香全身。  
年轻人未经人事却并不算毫无经验，某种预感让他慌乱中重心向后想要撤出性器，库丘林也顺势将其吐出口中。没想到下一秒，一股浊白的液体从铃口径直向外迸出，直觉让库丘林来得及闭上双眼，然而精液仍然扑向他的面庞，额头上几缕凌乱的发丝被淋湿，因为重力耷拉了下来。  
“对不起！”藤丸立香四处扭头想找餐巾纸，“我不是故意要……”话未出口他自己先咽下去一半，故意要颜射你？这种话怎么可能说得出来。  
“麻烦的处男。”库丘林抬首抹了抹，像调侃又像嘲笑，但绝无生气的意味。他起身，曲起腿爬到床上，身上的紧身衣本就是魔力所化，意念一动就连最后的布料都完全消失。他躺下来，就连藤丸立香也没想到，将裹着精液的手指寸寸向后穴埋进，咕啾声让藤丸立香听得面红耳赤，库丘林本人却没觉得怎么，有条不紊地给自己扩张。  
藤丸立香跪坐在床上，面前是库丘林不断翕动的穴口，那只日夜握枪的手在穴的入口进出，尽管没有什么频率，但藤丸立香只要想到那薄茧是如何在喘息中徐徐摩擦着穴壁，原本浓稠的液体如何被指骨涂抹到更深处、润滑着本该滞涩的肠道，又或者只要看意识到自己的喘声于是咬住下唇只有些许气声被允许发出的库丘林，他的不应期就结束了。  
“哇噢，年轻人。”库丘林略带讶异地瞟了眼藤丸立香已然半勃的阴茎，仿佛是赞叹的语气。藤丸立香想上前，他却停下动作：“等等。”  
于是听话的年轻人盯着他，他起身凑得越来越近，藤丸立香能闻到他身上淡淡的薄汗，发粉的肌肤蹭过藤丸立香的鼻尖，然后……他从藤丸立香身后拿了个枕头。  
自顾自地翻身调整趴好的从者根本不知道刚刚那番举动对年轻人而言造成了什么后果，他低头把脸闷在床单里：“来吧。”  
许久没有动静，他觉得有些奇怪，刚想扭头问问是不是准备改邪归正了，突然感觉到有一阵红光没入了自己身体，随之而来的是听不清情绪的喝令：“以令咒命令你，亲吻我，Lancer。”  
在搞什么啊，哪怕能回复令咒也不是给你这么用的吧！尽管心中如此暗想，肢体还是被强制执行着主人的命令，就在他撑起上半身准备回头之际，后脑倏然传来刺痛，藤丸立香揪住了他的辫子，像握住战马的缰绳一般向后扯去，他随之往后倒，结结实实地撞上了身后人的身体。疼死了，他悄声骂了一句。  
他揉揉自己的脑袋想要向御主问罪，一睁眼面前却是藤丸立香的脸，闭着眼以一副虔诚却不容回避的态势封住了他的嘴唇。然后因为技巧不够，只能慢慢啃着他的唇瓣。  
……  
库丘林直接回了他一个深吻。少年被突如其来的主动打乱了阵脚，呼吸急促到仿佛下一秒就要断了，无意识地锤着库丘林的胸口。欺负够了，库丘林于是放开他，两人分开时津液连成的细线还在闪着银光，藤丸立香大口吸入着空气，边摸了摸唇角的唾液，这时候两人的声音都很沙哑，库丘林问：“怎么突然用令咒？”  
“那个姿势，是不是因为，不想，让我看到你的脸。”藤丸立香也反应过来自己的行为不合时宜，但他还是带着一点委屈，“可我，我想亲你。”  
库丘林叹了口气。他挠了挠自己的头发，然后盘起腿坐正，像任何一个长者那样轻轻拍着藤丸立香的肩膀：“你也说了这是实现你关于我唯一的愿望吧，我决定了给你操就一定会做到底，只是随意挑了个姿势，如果你不满意就跟我沟通。我在为你服务，差遣我，不论你想做什么。”  
“抱歉啦。那个，我想…”藤丸立香挠挠脸颊，“我想要正面。”  
库丘林随手将枕头掷向地板，面对着藤丸立香躺下，束着辫子的金属环被他扯下放到一旁，他将双腿对折至胸前，发出了今夜第二次邀请：“来吧。”  
藤丸立香于是扶着阴茎小心翼翼地插入了。他最先感知到的是四壁半干未干的精液，他想他也许蹭到了一点，但是不要紧。直肠的温度比他想象得要高一点，温暖这个感觉从下身传到了胸口，然后四肢百骸涌动着幸福的暖和感。等到囊袋轻轻撞上库丘林的股间，两声餍足的喟叹交汇在了一起。  
他的双手支撑起库丘林的大腿，以此为两个支点，退出一点，再悉数捅进去。库丘林的小腿下意识在空中随着这撞击的力度而乱蹬，或许是发现这样也许有些丢人，库丘林于是改用腿环住了他的腰肢，无处安放的双手也在无意间搂住了他的脖颈，有几绺散乱的蓝发被库丘林手臂的动作带起来，然后顺着臂膀滑下去，引起一阵战栗。  
藤丸立香俯下身去亲吻库丘林每一寸肌肤，随后是锁骨，沿着肋骨的轮廓含住了粉色的乳首。然而他又吐了出来，虽然下身仍在挺动着，却盯着乳粒看了会。库丘林见状出声道：“再怎么看老子也不会产出奶。”  
“不，我在想…平时都穿紧身衣的话，这里磨得疼吗。”他伸出舌头仿佛轻轻抚慰，又因嘴里有东西含糊不清地补充道，“你知道吗，如果唔，你坚信自己怀孕了的话，说不定是可能的。”  
“后面那一句…就不用……了…呜！”库丘林断断续续地补充，依旧是不带恶意的恶狠狠的语气，却因为可疑的声音气势减弱大半。应该是知道已经被听到了，于是他干脆仰起头将胸脯送向少年口中，“哈…两个还堵不住…嗯……你一个嘴吗………”  
藤丸立香眷恋地舔舐着他的乳头，乖巧地没再说话，库丘林却能感觉到体内的物件又胀大了些，他想到，噢，年轻人。  
库丘林简直凌乱得不成样子，整个人渐渐被物理意味上顶撞得晕晕乎乎，原本正经扎起来的长发散了一圈，身下的床吱呀吱呀，人也跟着发出无意义的哼声。  
迷迷糊糊中，他感觉到自己的大腿被人抬高，然后整个人被翻到侧面，阴茎冲撞得更深，有种腹部快要凸起的感觉，在如此撞击到某一点时，他脑中突然一片空白。他不太清楚在这短暂的失去对身体控制权的时间里发生了什么，也许他叫出了声，也许他说了“就在那里”，但总之自己身上的少年更加兴奋了，努力摸索着是哪一块区域。  
他感觉自己像即将遭受暴风雨的船只，在海上沉沉浮浮的滋味并不好受。他一只手抓着床单想要躲远点，然而少年没有给他这个机会，他被抓着钉回原地，反而因为惯性又撞到了深处。逃不出去，就再也没有机会了。  
少年终于探索到了正确的地点，如他所料，突如其来的刺激完全超出了他的承受范围，猛然间他感觉到神秘的轻松感，直到耳畔响起惊讶的一声“你…射了？”他才反应过来。他想喊一句“闭嘴”，但出口的话却不受控制，他一定是一边喘气一边苦苦央求“不要了…太快了……呜…求你了、慢一点…”，全然不知为何而生的泪水也从眼角滴落，流进了口中支离破碎的句子之间。在彻底昏过去之前，他感觉到肠道被喷涌而出的来自某人的精液彻底灌满。  
藤丸立香那时俯下身问道：“我可以全射在里面吗？”

醒过来时也没过多久，精力充沛的年轻人就睡在他旁边，他掀开罩在他两之间的被褥，竟然已经清理干净了。  
库丘林掀开被子翻身下了床，重新梳好辫子，把紧身衣重新显现出来。临走前他想了想，又折回蹲下来看看御主的面容。  
他伸出一根食指在睡着的人两眉之间戳了一戳：“对已死之人抱有什么友情以外的期待，可不是聪明人会做的事啊。”


End file.
